When a pump device is in operation, a rotor of the pump rotates in a fluid. The fluid can cool the rotor and can lubricate the rotor as well. However, there are usually impurity particles in the fluid, and if these impurity particles stay in a rotor chamber, they may easily cause damage to the rotor, or even lead to blockage, thereby shortening the service life of the pump device.